1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of multi-tools that can be used to perform basic functions associated with changing a tire.
2. The Relevant Technology
The present invention relates to automotive vehicles, and particularly to combination tools useful in tasks associated with removal and replacement of a flat tire. Often, a flat head screwdriver may be used to pry off a hubcap, while a star type lug nut wrench (e.g., including 2 rods in a cross-shape with sockets at each end of each rod so the sockets are each spaced 90° apart) is then used to match the appropriate size socket required for the lug nuts, and to remove the lug nuts. A jack (e.g., a scissor type jack) is often used to raise the wheel and tire up off the ground in order to remove the flat tire, and provide sufficient space to put the replacement tire in place. An elongate rotatable lever is often used to raise the jack to the desired height, after which the flat tire is removed, the new tire is seated in place, and the lug nuts are retightened with the star type lug nut wrench.
Existing tools are relatively bulky, taking up significant space within the vehicle, and can sometimes be difficult to use.